gloriofandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Hats
There are many different hats you can obtain in the world of Glor.io. The drop rate of a hat is unknown, but there are specific areas you can get one, and specific advantages to wearing them. How to Obtain Hats Hats are drop when killing any animal or the Ice knights with of course a range of drop rates that differ according to its ability. The Effects of Hats All hats have certain effects which can positively effect with used correctly. In this section, you will learn more about the positive effects of hats and how you can use it to your advantage. What Each Hat Does Hockey Mask/Jason Mask- This hat has the effects of a Heartstone. When you die, the hat will disappear, and you will only have half of your health and also retaining your health and items you've placed. (The developer calls this the Hockey Hat) Cowboy Hat- The cooldown to regenerate your health is shortened when you wear this hat. Wolf Hat- At night time you will be able to see players in a small radius of your player on the minimap. (The developer calls this the fox hat) Brown Bear Hat- You will receive twice the amount of resources when you mine for wood or stone. Propeller Hat-Increase your speed by 5% (this hat is called the pin wheel hat by the developer) Polar Bear Hat-Twice the damage done to any enemy buildings. Hard Hat/Construction Hat- You get a 1.5x more cashback than usual from destroying building. (The developer calls this the builder hat) Viking Hat- Increases your damage by 5% Chicken Hat / Cardinal Hat - You will not be seen on the minimap, although your mercenaries will.(The developer calls this the Chicken Hat) How to use each hat effectively Hockey Hat: When going up to a tough opponent where there is a good chance of you dying first, but there are a lot of benefit if you kill the opponent. Use this hat just in case you die to win your opponent. Cowboy Hat: Do your opponent wears a viking hat or you love going to battle head first? This is the perfect hat to get and wear in battle to heal faster than you are hit. Wolf Hat: Lost at night and can't find MOMMY? Use this hat to see where everyone is at night. Brown Bear Hat: In need of resources and you are always mining? This is the best hat for you with it's 2x resources per hit. Pin wheel Hat: Always running, hiding or chasing? Use this hat for the little speed bonus and catch up/ be faster than your opponent. Polar Bear Hat: Attacking a full defense base? Use this hat and destroy enemy buildings faster. Builder hat: Wanna keep saving? Use this hat and save more resources with the extra cashback. Viking Hat: Always want to be better? In 1 to 1 combat? this hat will boost your damage and give you the upper hand. Chicken Hat: Just started? This hat suits u the best as it hides you from enemy on the map. if you are too advance and have mercenaries this hat can;t hide your mercenaries Where to Obtain Specific Hats Going hat-hunting is always a long journey. And if you don't know where to hunt for hats, it's going to be even longer. There is a table to show you how and where you can obtain all of the hats you may be looking for. Day Night ''' To read this, pls take the rest of the percentage as meat. (example: In the Day, The wolf have 1% chance of dropping a cowboy hat and 99% chance of dropping a meat) Owning and Switching Hats Now, as we all know, hats can be obtained. But did you know that until the 0.5.0 update you couldn't switch hats? That's right. Every new hat you obtained replaced the old one. That didn't make everything terrible though. Now, you can switch your hats, and the Glor.io life is much easier. Although if you're new, you probably don't know how this works. First, '''press H once you get multiple hats in-game. Then a menu will pop up with the hats available and your character. Click the hat that you wish to possess, and your character will wear it. Exit out of the menu, and your hat should be different.